The French Lieutenant's Woman
by Maximilian Agrippa
Summary: Finn is stuck in two universes, the first is the real world, the other one is a dream, Find out if the dream determins him to recognize his love for Marceline. Rated M for many things, politics, tragedy, influence, social weights, sexual intercourse, etc. I hope you enjoy it, this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

I've read a lot of stories of Adventure Time on Fanfiction. Some of them quite bad, ridiculously, even wrong, because they didn't respect some minor details about the landscape or character behaviour, pattern, psyche etc. The other ones where unique, beautiful, abstract, and even the crossovers have been enjoyable enough for me. Pendleton Ward gave me a whole new adventure, a pleasant thought for my mind to dream, and let's face it, how many good things are in the 21st century? that could last more longer then anyone would expect. So for that matter I thank you kind sir, for the outstanding adventure you gave us.

Let's return to Fanfiction again. I'm not that good at English, I admit that, and its no harm for one to know about my deficiency, so if you find, my dear reader, any grammar or word mistakes, I apologise. I also want to acknowledge the radical transformation of many stories on Fanfiction, those combinations, I don't know how to call them, to attribute to a character a different role, but then again he is the same. This storie is a drama-tragedy, based on the novel and movie ( well...more to the movie ) The French Lieutenant's Woman, but then again its just me, and I terribly want to make a form of crossover with the romantic drama, who had inspired me. Does anyone believe that there are very few stories with Marceline and Finn, I believe so, and in the future there will be more of this kind. Oh... I almost forgot. I own nothing.

Chapter I

The Doubtfulness in the dark

Over the past years, Finn had grown up more then anyone had expected, from that childish human to a responsible adult. He realized his human potential, trying hard to get in touch with his ancestor's culture. By doing so, he thought, he will give him an advantage over the evil creatures that want to take over The Land of Ooo. And why only that? Soon after the taunts of more advanced, powerful beings began to dark the judgment of the young man, not in an evil way, by growing tired for the miserable mockery. Yes he was a human, but does that mean he was weak? It means that he was not good at anything? The human species survived through him, and that was the most important thing alive! That determined Finn to seek the old inhabitants of earth's legacy.

The paths of adventure lead the human man, to an abandoned old building near Ice Kingdom, located a couple of miles underground. He found it by hearing a dense echo in a pile of old junk covering a long shaft connecting the surface to the underground. By using Jake's stretching ability, he lowered himself into the dark. There Finn was astonished. He had never seen so many books in one place, beside The Great Library of Ooo, and yet again, books were written by men, and men alone. But the room was tall, and the poor flashlight didn't had the power to light the whole darkness. Finn did not care, he finally founded what he was looking for. Experience.

After a while, Jake became worried so he stretched also in the shaft. Sneaking in his back, the yellow dog jumped at him.

- Boooooo!

- Aaaa! Jake! It was so quiet! You could've got me a hart attack.

- Nah. Don't worrie about that. Ha! you're 17, and you still getting freighted by a little boo. Jake started to make sense for what was in the great room. Gi man, its a little cold in here, don't ya think?

- Doesn't matter my friend. Look at all this books! There are my ancestors books. I can't belive this cold preserved them this way.

- I thought you didn't like to read.

For a few seconds Finn was quiet

- Let's just say I've changed my mind... . And with that he reached at a red cover on the 4th shelf.

- What did you pick? Jake asked

- Let me see... uhmmm... Bram Stoker's Dracula... . Who's Dracula?...

- I don't know. Probably a philosopher of some sort.

- Maybe...

- Come on man, let's get out of here, this cold and this place gives me the chill and its getting dark outside to.

- U! Wait!... let me take a few more books. By that he pulled down three, but of on different racks. Ok, I'm ready now, let's go home.

As they left through the opening, Finn dropped the flashlight in the shaft

- Aaa nuts, I've dropped the flashlight.

- Give it a rest dude, its not going anywhere, plus we have a dozen of them back at the tree house.

The cold in the library was intensifying by the minute and the flashlight was rolling aside on the ground, revelling what was like a deformed women's face, white as snow, and with coagulated blood all around the mouth, hissing in the dark along with an eerie childish giggle, giving the impression that the creature was not alone.

At home BMo greeted them in the same playful manner but was ignored first by Finn, who barged in like crazy running into the new study. He planned this for a while now. With an old pine desk, some newly installed shelf's and a lamp. He had his one little boy room, all by his self.

- What's wrong with Finn, Jake? asked BMo

- I don't know. He is probably passing through that age crisis I was talking about in the past. Don't worrie, he will be over with in a while.

- How come he doesn't want to play with me anymore?

- He's growing up man. What did you expect? To remain a child for the rest of his life? It's ok to be excited about culture and stuff, just like PB.

- But Jake, Princess Bubblegum is a scientist, with physics and chemistry...

- Yeah, well, then a writer perhaps. And with that Jake entered the kitchen for a little snack.

The moon was high above. Everything was quiet and the cold breeze was whispering in the night. In the tree house not even the mice were awake. Only one deem light could be easily seen glowing of an open window. That window was from the study, in witch Finn was reading passionately a book on history of humans in the antiquity. This is the thing he always wanted, to know of the humans before him, how they evolved, there progress and what lead them to destruction. He took a moment brake, not yet satisfied with the work, his eyes were getting heavier. Knowing that,he turned around the chair to the window, gazing a bit at the stars. " Last night I've read a poem of a lonely man looking every night at the stars, singing about his dead love, and that she comes to him every time he finishes his song. Flying like a eidolon to the window, and then into his arms. After that making love like it was for the last time. What if Marceline came to my window and do the same thing?" After shooking his head, he returned to the pine desk. " Phah... don't be an idiot. Of course she'll not do that with me. I can't even belive I have these thoughts of Marceline, also I have big feelings for her, more then just a friend. No Bubblegum, no Flame Princess, those being the only humanoid girls close to my human physical constitution. The last one is Marcie... Marcie, why do I whisper her name. Marcie... . So I am in love with her... ".

Trying to get her of his mind, Finn closed the other book and tooked another. " The French Lieutenants Woman?". Blinking twice, he stared again at the title. " This will be interesting...". Indeed it was an interesting book, but the young human didn't realised his head hitting the desk, and past away into a deep and calmly sleep.

Chapter II

The Dream

part 1

I find myself standing in front of the mirror, preparing for the outmost coming spin of my life. I never dreamed of having her all this years, but now as clearly as the appeased surface of a shallow river, I make my way into the heart of the most beautiful creature in the kingdom. After seeing me so mature, so manly, I think she finally realised how important I am for her, for the future of the Candy Kingdom, to announce a suitable heir and consolidate her power in becoming a queen.

A lot of peculiar happenings had brought in The Land of Ooo considerable major events, that could not be easily dealt with. Many times I've told myself that I'm the last human on earth, in witch that thought had been vaporised rapidly with the coming of my brethren. At first I didn't belive the rumours, but then I saw it with my own eyes. Hundreds of humans from abroad came to The Land for a new beginning. I will not get into details about the amalgam gibberish of politics that followed this event, and how the leaders of the kingdoms had established new laws, and lands for the humans, but in a way they were merely hinds, of paying various fees for the domain they were occupying inside the realms. With this occasion I've learned a lot of my nature and past, the destruction of earth of the great nuclear war, and how they survived this millennium. Who would've thought of complex bunker canals deep in the ground...

- Get out of here you mongers! Get! Pecking on my garden! Shu! Go away! Damn birds!

And who would've thought Jake's voice can be so irritating... As I was approaching the window my brother was chasing some pigeons messing with his flowers.

- That happens when you have a garden, I shouted at Jake from above.

- We'll... I need a hobby, you told me so.

- But not gardening my dear fellow, and yet... it reveals your sensitive character.

- Laugh it away, I don't care, My Lady loves flowers... and what if I'm sensitive?!

- Oh cheer up, don't be so sad, go get the carriage, we're going to see Peebles.

Jake's jaw had fallen, and a second of silence combined us.

- Are you serious?...

- Yes. Why won't I?...

In that very moment, my friend exploded with joyful happiness, because with me seeing Princess Bonnibel, he was seeing Lady Rainicorn.

The carriage was ready, and the trip through the countryside was relaxing even with my brother jumping from a side to another of the coach gazing at the houses newly builded by the humans. It took a while for them to find one's feet with the local environment, the strange creatures that inhabited it, candy people, fire elements, monsters etc. Very hard indeed, for a bunch of religious folks, that can easily call my fried and brother a demon dog from Hell. I found out that Hell was equivalent to the Nightosphere, in the christian culture, a form of superstitious cult, that worshipped a single benevolent god. The ironic thing that this god was also vengefull and can cause a lot of grief for those who will not follow it. My brethren tryed to convert me to this cult of them, but I resisted... they were too weird, weirder then any creatures I've stumbled upon in my adventures.

I've adjusted my hat and necktie quickly because we where about to arrive at the royal palace within minutes. I just hope my suite was apropriate to meat Miss Bonnibel, and doing so without giving the impression that I'm an ill mannered peasant, curse me and my heist.

At the capital, men, women, children, and candy people were swarming like bees, each individual with its one business, merchants selling their goods, craftsmen's and builders industrializing the town, sailors and fishermen beating the path to the local taverns and inns. All of them with the outmost rashness, making my carriage to slow down at every corner of the street. But with a final breath, we've reached the royal suite. Two of the banana guards were not that warmhearted when we arrived, throwing diffident looks at me and my brother Jake, but only the maids cheerfully greeted us, calling their patron.

- Madam!... Madam, come quick! Madam, it's Mr. Finn.

- Good morning. I said to the young maiden, getting up from the couch.

- Good morning, sir!

- Would you please tell your mistress I'm here to see her?

The maid bowed down respectfully, and then rushed through the palace doors letting out an aged candy woman who appeared to be the head maid and a tutor for Miss Bonnibel, who greeted me in the same cheerfully way as the other maids.

- Finn! My Goodness, you are up early.

- Good morning, Mrs. Twizzlers... a... a beautiful morning.

- It is indeed. Come in, do, please.

I wanted to make Miss Bonnibel a surprise with my attendance, so I was scouting the hallway for her a little nervous, attracting Mrs. Twizzlers attention, looking at her again.

- Is..Bon...Bubblegum awake?...

- Er..., Mary, is my niece awake? Mrs. T asked the maid.

- She is, ma'am.

- Well, tell her Mr. Finn is here.

- Yes, ma'am.

- Your niece...I a...I always forget that. First time a saw you both, I thought to myself you're sisters.

- Oww...Mr. Finn, your such a charming young man.

After a big grin I resumed my word.

- Might it be possible for me to see Bubblegum...alone?

- But of course, of course. Right this way.

- Thank you.

Mr. T took me in a large room on the left with an opening to the green house. This certain room was a day room, extravagant furniture from the cosy to the armchairs, well decorated wood joynery, and candelabrum. I have to admit that the wall paint was too eccentric for me, a combination between green and pink, not even the lumber escaped that rosy goo, making me a little uncanny. I was still rolling my eyes around the room, stopping a moment to hear the heavy commotion upstairs. I was just imagining what was happening.

- Miss! Mr. Finn is here, Miss, to see you. The maid barged in the princesses chamber.

- Mr. Finn?

- He's downstairs, Miss, waitin' for you. He wants to speak to you.

Bubblegum was caught off her guard, and with a big smile on her face she retook her position.

- I... What shall I... What dress shall I wear?

- Oh, your pink one. It's so lovely, Miss. You look pretty as a picture in your pink.

- Yes... Yes, my pink. I'll wear that!

I want to speak with her privately. Not with her old aunt nanny in our presence. Let's not get up the dust with my hustle through the room. I think I'll go in the green house anyway, I'll wait for her there. No, No... its rude to leave like that, and she can see it clearly in my eyes.

- The conservatory is a private place. Will that suit? the old woman asked. She was reading my mind.

- It will suit. Thank you. I shall wait for her there... in the conservatory.

My mind is dizzy, I can hardly think. This minute I'm in the large pinkish-green room, the other in the green house. Yes I have my flutters but this is ridiculous, I'm a grown man, I am 23 years old, I was doing this kind of things when I was 14. It's amazing, I know, that Bubblegum returned the feelings of love, feelings that burned in me since I was a child. How can it be possible that she changed her mind? And what about her father? Will he approve this marriage? It makes sense, after this I'll go and speak to him.

Not all of the conservatory was gazing in the royal gardens, half of it was connected to the kitchen through a line of small windows, leting anyone in the kitchen to see into it. Jake was there with Lady, along side with the head cook, and a maid. Jake and Lady were definitely talking about me.

The head cook was picking on Jake.

- I always thought you from the tree house spent half the day in bed.

- No ma'am. Up and about. We're always up and about, Jake returned the mischievous reply, early birds ready to catch your early worm, ma'am, us tree housers...

Smiling to see my old friend attacking the old pop slinger, I didn't noticed Bubblegum entering the room. I've alarmed myself hearing a maid in the kitchen saying "She's comin!", then I turned around, to see what was the most beautiful creature my eyes laid upon, a princess to be a queen, and I king of the Candy Kingdom. She was smiling tenderly, giving me the sensation that nothing else exists, only me and her. Her voice was sweet like honey.

- Finn?

- Bubblegum...

( - She's gone into him, Jake whispered at the kitchen window. )

( - (Korean translation ) Doesn't she look a princess? Lady Rainicorn replayed.)

- Bubblegum, it cannot have escaped your notice that it is fully six weeks...since I came down here to the Kingdom from the Tree House, I told her with my hands, shaking a bit.

- No, it has not escaped my notice.

I was sensing sadness in her words.

- I came to the Candy Kingdom, to venture even further in my study and learning about the human nature... but I stayed for you.

- Ah...

- For your sweet company.

- Thank you, an almost whispered answer, but full of joy, with a daring smile, Bubblegum turned her back at me. It was clearly she wanted more so I've continued.

(- She's not going to turn him down again? Jake panicked )

(- (Korean translation ) Never. She'd give her left arm. )

- I came here this morning, to inquire whether you would allow me to ask your father for your hand.

- Yes... I would allow it. I could hear a restrained explosion of happiness in her voice.

- Mind that, I don't know that he approves of me, after all I don't have what considers to be, noble blood.

- Are you suggesting that is entirely Papa's decision?

- No. It is yours.

- Yes, it is... papa will do what I want. And I will do what I want.

- Well in that case, might you take pity...on a foolish young man, who holds you very dear...and marry me.

Even now I don't know how I've said those words to her, is an enigma that I could not solved. I've mustered my strength to hold back my emotions, but with that, she thrown herself into my arms

- Oh Finn! I've waited so long for this moment!

( - He's home and dry, Jake laughed with Lady from the window)

- This isn't mistletoe, but it will do, will it not? I've sad grabbing a green sprig nearby.

- Oh, Finn..., and with that Bubblegum hugged me strong, moving her head on my chest, just melting away in my arms. Her perfume was sweet and breathtaking, mesmerising me for eternity.

I have to accept my loneliness, my prison of eternity, in which I will die like a horrid figure of damnation, with my dust scattered across oceans of ignorance and insignificance. I damn my life for what nature had succumb her savage corners of knowledge into it, creating a shape of that only a diseased creature could love, and for what? For a sick game, that the gods could mock?He's gone, gone, and I know that, never to return in my cold dead arms, to feel and to adore. I'm a full to complain, to cry for a near mortal, an abhorrence of a man. He will be my last, and after I'll finish drawing the last of the tormented faces of scream and pain, I will go...

- Miss Abadeer...

This man started me!

- Miss Abadeer... you know you cannot stay here any longer. Miss Duff has made no provision for you in her will. The cottage is to be sold. How much money do you possess?...

I'll treat him with silence. How this man of cloth tries to be nice to me. This vicar who knows my skin, and by his holy service, had pledge a vow to rid humanity of my kind. I spit on his grave... . I even see that the undertakers finished to seal Mrs. Duff in the coffin... happy lady... I congratulate her.

- Miss Abadeer, I think I know someone who might take you in...

My face has lighten.

-... Mrs. Poulteney from Dulcishire, the human settlement near Candy Kingdom up north.

- Does her house overlook the sea? I asked the vicar with a hallow look.

- Yes, it does, yes...

- Then... I would be grateful for your help, sir...

The king is always preoccupied with his collection of bubble mint experimental candy, much more superior then peppermint candy, more vulgar to the breath. In any case he will be much more pliable to my request.

I found the king up on the terrace, after many appointments and haggling with his guards and councilmen, I have finally reached the top of the fruit basket. The man was fatter then the last time I saw him, with a brutal pink robe, a strong yellow crown, similar to Bubblegum's. The boots were leather shaped galoshes, red in colour and edgy, funny to walk in. He was fussing from a corner to another of the terrace, giving ostentatious advice to his business man.

When I walked in, the king stopped and stared inquiring at me, after a moment of silence, he realised what i was after.

- You may be a gentleman of leisure, Finn... but you are certainly punctual. The old man grabbed firmly my hand.

- Good morning , Your Highness.

The king stared at me again, but this time alleviated.

- Well... we could have met in my office in the city..., he waved to be followed,... but I thought you'd be interested to see this place.

- Indeed I am.

- Mind... . He throwed me gentle at aside, letting a big crate passing by. After that we continued our walk on a staircase leading up to an old shop of his.

- Of course in a few months we shall be opening shops and depots in Dulcishire and New London, you know the new human communities in the Kingdom.

- I see.

- We will sell the new candy mint to the people, not on a sweet level, but on medical purpose.

- It is indeed an ingenious action.

In the shop, the king dropped himself heavily in a wood chair, telling me to sit down. Blinking and puffing, he returned to his sentence.

- Yes, indeed. I recognise, er..., Finn... that you bring to my Bubblegum not only love and protection... but also in time a considerable inheritance.

- That is so.

- Yes..., the king stared at me again, more longer then the first two times. Well I know my daughter loves you. You seem to me an upright man. Let us shake hands. Grabbing my hand again, he smiled like a father to me, I could've done anything but to return it.

- Let me tell you something, I started here Finn, with my dear wife at my side, may she rest in peace. Come to the window... . You know I have no son.

- Yes, your highness, I do. I told him with a sympathetic voice.

- Look at the kingdom then... one day your kingdom, to rule aside my daughter, and if you felt disposed to explore the world of monarchy, I would be delighted to be your guide.

- Thank you, sir... and with a bow I returned to my seat for farther talk.

I've took a walk in the city's harbour, now extended near the sea, with Bubblegum. Let me tell you that she was fantastic in her velvet long dress. I can't recall seeing her with such an extravagant hat before. Of course they were all of them pink, but this time, it differenced some how. We were now along aside the dyke, builded to protect the harbour in the autumn for long waves that could crash into the near by fishermen's houses. Despite the nasty weather, we enjoyed our walked holding hands.

- Oh yes, he was very respectful of what he called... my position as a hero and a gentleman. In fact, he asked me about my work. But I didn't think that Ice King's demented habits of stealing princess were quite in his line... so I gave him a brief discourse of the humans cook books, on how to make bubblegum.

- Ohhh, how wicked of you! Bubblegum laugh.

- Yes, he didn't think very much of it, I admit. In fact... he ventured the opinion... that the humans should be exhibited in a cage in the zoological gardens. In the monkey house... . After a brief moment. Don't worrie my dear, I'll lead the way... the storm is getting stronger...

Indeed the weather was getting heavier, and I needed to enclose my overcoat.

- Shall we return? The wind is getting very strong.

- I thought you might welcome a reason to hold my hand without impropriety.

- Very well...

Advancing up the corner stairs of the dyke, a misshaped figure appeared at the end of the concrete bridge.

- Good Glob! What on earth is she doing?! I exclaimed fretful. As Bubblegum looked in the same direction, she nodded, and in her own opinion calming me.

- Ohhh, It's poor "Tragedy".

- "Tragedy"? I asked impatient.

- The fisherman have a grosser name for her...

- What?...

- They call her "the French lieutenant's... , she gazed a look at me,... woman".

- Do they?... I've smiled after words, preparing to go at her, but Bubblegum insisted to come down.

- Please come.

- I must speak to her... she could fall.

- She won't thank you. She's mad.

- It's dangerous. Will you stay there?

- Finn!... Finn!...

I left behind Bubblegum's shouts, continuing on the bridge, I've picked up the paste, trying to reach her sooner before she could've fallen, yelling with all my lungs to get her attention.

- Madam!... Madam!... When I've reached her, all become much clearer. Madam, forgive me. I'm alarmed for your safety. Come back!

I stood there like paralysed. I never seen someone like her before. Her skin so pale- greyish, lips red as blood, and eyes black like two abysal holes, in which you could be lost in a fraction of second. Imprisoned by her beauty, nor my speak, nor my body could move further, both gazing at each other like madmen. I wanted to meet her, I wanted to feel her. Such infatuation thoughts compromised my very soul, making me think where was she all this time.

- Finn! Finn! Budddddy! Finn!

- Whoa whoa, ha? what? who?

- It's time to get up bro, its noon already, You've over slept.

When Finn recovered his sense of sight, he saw Jake starring at him.

- Awww maaan! Jake! I was having the most awesome dream ever!

- Probably, but look, its late! and Princess Bubblegum has a new task for us, let's eat first and then... . Jake was interrupted by Finn's gallant standing in the middle of the room saying:

- Miss Bonnibel! I'm coming! Jake prepare the carriage! After a moment of confusion, and scratching head, Jake replayed.

- Aaaa, man? are you feeling alright?

Finn realised his awkwardness, he blushed, and rethinking his words, he responded to Jake's awareness.

- Er... yeah!..ha ha, sorry man, too many books, woo he he, let's go to PB then... ok? Know what time it is?

- That's the hommie I know, ADVENTURE TIME! they've yelled in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter III

The Princess?. A dispute.

Princess Bubblegum was sitting in the lab preparing a mixture of some sort. Surrounded by a thick fume she started to cough loud, and with Finn entering the room, he asked her worried.

- What's wrong PB?! Are you OK?

- I'm fine, I'm absolutely fine! said PB ventilating herself, this damn potion doesn't work, no matter how many times I combined the chemicals, the result is the same!

- Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way, I mean your Princess Bubblegum, you're good at science and stuff...

Peebles turned around from the lab table with a childish smile on her face.

- Oh, Finn...

At the sound of that, Finn stood in shock a minute with a flashback from the dream with the other Bubblegum, the one who was marrying to. When the flashback stopped, he took two steps behind, starting to feel uncomfortable.

- Aaaaa Finn? Are youuuuuuu ok? PB asked. You look like you have seen a ghost.

- Eh... Er... Yeah!... He he, why shouldn't I..., the boy said whipping a cold sweat off his forehead, It's just so, hot in here, that's all.

- Well it will be much colder in a second, you need to go to the Ice Kingdom, Ice King has stole another princess.

- Darn him, that madman wouldn't stop at all! I'll teach him a lesson PB, don't you worry.

- Ok be careful, but know this, my scouts have reported that this princess is new, they didn't saw her exactly, it was very dark in his layer, and her forms were different, more humanish to be exact.

- Human?! oh my glob, it could really be?

- I don't know, that's why I need you to hurry, but my formula is not yet done, you see, the scouts reported that she is trapped by some sort of gelatinous scrabble, very powerful stuff, so you need my potion to dissolve it. Come to think of it, I got it! Give me two minutes.

And with a happy yet senile smile, Bubblegum returned to her lab table.

Finn and Jake didn't had much time, so they went pronto to Ice Kingdom with the new potion. Jake stretched like platform at Ice King's window, allowing Finn to see inside, indeed it was dark, and the window was half covered with a blanked. "This is weird", our hero thought to himself, ripping the blanked, jumping without any hesitation. The room had seen struggling, like it was a ruthless battle between the wizard and the princess.

- I do not like this man, it's to quiet. Jake whispered to Finn, walking threw the window.

- Shh! Let's try to focused, this is so strange, even for the Ice King, its more to this, I know it.

- Ok man, but let's try not to spook ourselves, the dark is giving me the shivers.

A delicate yet profound woman's voice, was heard from the cage, were the blue wizard kept his prize's.

- Oh... Get me out of here...

- Marcie?! Is that you? Finn shouted, and by the looks of him, he reacted differently now, when hearing Marceline's voice.

- Yes weenie, get me out of here!

Finn uncovered another set of blankets, covering the cell bars, and he saw Marceline, scattered with a green ooze, making the young boy extremely angry. Jake was shocked at his deformed face with wrath.

- Where... are... you... MAINIAC!

Jake touched Finn left arm.

- Calm down man, don't be that mad, its routine, you know Ice King's doings.

- Yes... but not with Marceline. The boy calmed down.

Entering from the other room, a familiar voice echoed.

- Well Gunter, today is the day, we will no longer bother ourselves with a skinny, bad looking animal princess, well except Princess Bubblegum, she's a sweet, but in any case, we got a queen now, Marcel... aaa FINN! how did you find me?! A wait scrub that, you know already where I live...

In a glance a fad, Finn reacted strangely, confusing everyone in the chamber.

- How dare you sir!... Kidnapping a princess is one thing, but a queen, and the Vampire Queen as well is absolutely repulsing. Are you mad sir? Don't you have any dignity left in you? I Demand satisfaction!

His strong deep voice was still hovering in the other's ear's.

- Wow now, back off everyone, we have gentleman in the house! Marceline laugh

- Finn what's wrong with you? You've acted strange all morning, even with Bubblegum, what's the matter with you bro? Jake asked pulling down Finn's sleeve.

- Whoa... I... a... no it's nothing... I... he first looked at Jake, a worried face appeared, after that at Marceline, who didn't laugh at this time, only lifting an eyebrow, and at last at Ice King, who's mouth dropped, hearing those words in that tone.

- It's over Ice King! Hand over the prince... queen... aa... Marceline, or we will beat you hard!

- Finally! Jake cheered

- Never human! She's mine to marry! the wizard shouted

- In your dreams Ice King! and with that Finn jumped at the old man hitting him in the stomach with his foot, making him to cough a bit and felled down . Recovering, the king started to throw ice bolts at Finn, but without luck, because the boy outmaneuvered the incoming ice missile's, hitting him again in the stomach. Now the Ice King was laying down on the floor without breath and a big headache.

- Oh, I see a lot of Gunter's... soooo many Gunter's. The Ice King mumbled with a dizzy mind.

- That's for messing with my friends you freak! Finn shouted

The human returned to Marceline, spraying her with the potion, causing the petrified gelatin to break at Jake's karate hits. The vampire was still recovering from numbness so she wanted to lay down a little bit.

- Thanks Finn, myyyyyy herooooo. She started teasing him bringing a blush in the boy's cheeks.

- Oh it was nothing, anything for you Marceline.

- Yeah... sure, can you carry me for a while, I'm still stiff from this dumb ass substance...

Marceline notice that Finn was tall like her. She never thought of it really.

Outside the Ice Kingdom, in the open green field, Marceline was already floating beside the human and the dog.

- Thanks again for saving me Finn. Can you believe it? Ice King, king of the vampire kingdom? My husband? Disgusting! drawing out her fork tongue. Yeak!...

- Yeah I know, disturbing even for me, Finn replied wondering.

- My husband, if I will have one again, will not be a schizo sissy old goat. Seriously...

- Yeah... seriously... . Finn replied again with his mind wondering even more.

Stopping, Marceline shake him.

- Are you even listening?

- YES! Of course Marcie, sorry... I was just thinking

- Thinking of what? You know weenie, you were acting strange back there, so noble like " I shall save you lovely maiden". Marceline started teasing him again.

- NO! I was...hmm, some books I've read from on old human library, probably they've influenced me in some way. Memorizing involuntary passage's within the books.

- Finn the scholar, interesting... , the vampire grinned.

- Stop teasing me!

- Yeah, yeah, ok, calm down. Well here is were you stop, and I'm going. Thanks again.

Marceline kissed Finn on the cheek, making the boy blush because she kept her lips more longer on his cheek then usual. Then the vampire gave him one more smirk, flying away, remaining only a black spot on the blue ocean of the sky. Now Finn was gazing into his emptiness. It was the first time when she kissed him that way, more intense. He was thinking that they can have something together and the kiss was a sign, but who knows, she was teasing him before, why should be different this time ? More questions, fewer answers.

It was getting late, and our two adventurers settle back home for a good evening meal. Jake was famished from all that crazy deal with the Ice King. He was to into his meal to even notice Finn's gazing, one that had no purpose, dreaming without control of his body, just playing in the plate with his food. He thought it was not a good idea to bother him, but he did it anyway.

- Finn buddy, what it wrong with you? You've acted ludicrous all day and you haven't eat a thing. It is about Bubblegum? Do you still have a crush on her? Or is it Flame Princess? Gosh man, FP is to dangerous, she'll burn you up like a barbecue and Bubblegum? She doesn't even look at you. Being to young and all that crap. It doesn't matter if you are older now, she will be always 4 years ahead of ya...

- No man, it's not that, it's because, I'm tired to be the only human left on earth, and yeah ok rejected by PB, can't be with FP, I understand. But the thought of living alone my entire life it's just... awful...

- Why do you say that? You have me don't ya?

In a fraction of a second Finn lost it and stood up, not noticing that he was yelling at his brother.

- Oh Jake! You don't get it man?! For crying out loud, I'm not talking about friends and shit, I'm talking about a girl! You have Lady Rainicorn, she's also pregnant! She has your pups, in a way your life is continuing threw them! It's not about friends love, it's about more intensive love, of a girl's love, a lover! One day I want to have kids of my one, human kids, and probably continue my race! My race! Have you forgot that I!... am the only human on earth?! Have you thought about that?! Ha?! No Jake, it's very convenient for you, that I stay happy, and see my life in pink?! Why don't I start to dress up like Bubblegum?!

- But you do dress in pink, you have that sweater from PB. Jake replied slowly.

-AAA! You are such an idiot some times!

The rest of the house felt repulsive, the only room left was the study, in which he retired from the fight, slamming heavily the wooden door. Now our hero was sitting down in his chair, all covered in old human books. He didn't had the patience to read, still amazed of the fight with Jake, well more he's fight, Jake just stood there. " He is so incompetent some times!" Finn thought to himself. " Why can he understand my problem, he doesn't take it seriously!, and I hate when he does that!". Racking, throwing books all over the place he stopped in shock, remembering the dream he had last night. " Oh how I wish to dream that again. The lady on the dike was Marceline! That kiss... It was divine... I want more!" The whisper became a loud voice, and the intent became substantial, Finn had hitted the desk with his fist. He couldn't take this anymore. He needed love, or just a woman's care. He wanted it so badly, that the last night's dream was the only escape from this cursed reality, so he putted his head on the desk, trying to bring back his perfect world of imagination. He knew it was a long shot, but he had nothing to lose, the boy slipped slowly into the realm of fantasy.

Chapter IV

The Dream

part 2

I realized now that I've made a mistake. Bubblegum is and will be an extraordinary person to share a life of matrimony, settle down, have children, inquire the very top of positions in the kingdom. I have to admit, the existence as a king is boring. It lacks adventure, not only that, it lacks the very essence in which I constantly coexist with the surroundings. I can defend my opinion since I was king of the goblins, well... I still am... but the experience hunts me even this day. To have someone chew your food is repellent, in the Candy Kingdom is not the case, yet I can not accommodate.

It is half paste eight. I was sitting with Bubblegum in the living room drinking hot tea and relaxing after the strange event on the dike. The rainy day had tired us. I was just laying in the armchair cheerless remembering the mysterious woman.

- Tell me who is this... French lieutenant? I asked, interrupting Bubblegum who was looking at on old photo album.

- He is a man she's said to have... . She replied indifferent.

- Fallen in love with?

- Worse then that.

- Ah. And he abandoned her. Is there a child?

- I think not. Oh, it's all gossip.

Bubblegum came gently closer, squeezing next to me in the armchair. I continued.

- What's she doing here?

- They say she's waiting for him to return.

- How banal.

The fact was interesting. She doesn't think rational. It is logic to say that the French will never return to her. So she's suffering for nothing. I think I'll take a lot more interest on her story, and probably trying to save at least a part of her, before she kill's herself in vain. From my perspective no man, woman or child should suffer for such trivial matters, an insipid depression, in which the human mind could be devastated never to recover, and if it does it will be no longer at it's full potential. How sensitive is the human body with all it's organs.

* * *

My name is judged by every one, every living soul hate's me for what they consider that I've become. No matter... . I hope they all die, and suffer for the pain and misunderstanding they abused me with every day, and yet I take comfort on my solitary wait. I know he will not come. He forgot me along time ago, but I've made a habit on just wondering around the coast's and forest's. The forest calms me, and the wet sand tickles my feet, lighting a spark of happiness when I remember doing the same thing when I was only a child. I will not anger them, give them the consolation of there words. Mrs. Poulteney will do just the trick, a cover needed, to do my calming things, and who knows? I might see him returning one day again.

A young human maiden opened the door for me. At first she was frightened, not seeing a vampire in her life, the reaction was normal. Then she realized Mrs. Poultney was expecting my presence, she lead me then to a waiting room not far from the old woman's personal courters. Now I've been left alone in the big chamber sitting on a bench and hoping the Mrs's will take me in. It was a funeral silence in the entire house, except for the shouting voice of Mrs. Poulteney that I could hear from the other room. And by a fraction, her voice became much clearer as a new maiden entered in.

- How has she supported herself since her dismissal?... aaa most pitiful. I understand...

The conversation was once again blurred by the closing door. I see that the vicar is trying to convince the old ham to bring me into her service. I just hope he succeeds. Another brief moment past an the door opened again, seeing the vicar pointing out to come in. Her room was like I've expected, not entirely dusty, but old and with a stench of antiquity, not bad decorated but religious, it didn't disturb me at all. Mrs Poulteney was indeed an very stubborn old woman, and by the looks of her, not even a dying child could move her cold. She wore a long lace green dress, with a white bonnet on her head. Pale as milk and with a statue face she began throwing words like they were arrows, hitting me hard. The voice was not pleasant.

- I see. I wish, as the vicar has told you... she replied, ... to take a companion. He has indicated to me that you might be a suitable person for such a post. You are without employment?

- I am, ma'am.

Her small yellow eye's pointed me.

- But you have education, you've been a governess?

- I have ma'am.

- The post of companion requires a person of irreproachable moral character. I have my servants to consider... the old woman turned her head aside, to gaze at the window from her armchair. The vicar then cough his voice, flinching the Mrs's. The old woman resumed her words.

- You speak French I believe?

- I do ma'am.

- I do not like the French! They are immoral. The vicar cough again to Mrs. Poultneney. Perhaps you might leave us now Mr. Forsythe. The old woman attentioned him. The vicar calmly retreated himself in the other room.

- Mr. Forsythe informs me that you retain an attachment to a... foreign person. I have heard from the most impeccable witnesses that you're always to be seen at the same place when you're out. You stand on the dike and look to sea. I have been encourage to believe that you are in a state of repentance, but I must emphasise that such staring out to sea is provocative!... Intolerable!... And sinful!...

- If you consider me unsuitable for this position Mrs. Poulteney, do you wish me to leave the house?...

The old wench smirked.

- I wish you to show that this person is expunged from your heart! the woman shouted.

- How am I to show it?!

- By not exhibiting your shame!

Why did I come here from the first place. I was stupid to believe that a human can be merciful. It's clearly that this hag will not help me!

- I should like to hear you read from the Bible, the old hag continued with a devil smirk, and if your expression is agreeable to me... you shall have the position.

* * *

In none other place I've found this abundance of fossils of the humans who had deceased in the nuclear war century ago. Apparently the near forest cliff's, in Dulcishare, detains a large number of this kind, especially animals, like dogs, rats or chickens. I was alone on a nearby knoll, uncovering some remnants of a dogs jaw, and I thought a good breathing will do me no harm, also lighting my pipe.

Doing that, I took a pick on the surroundings, just in time to see the woman on the dike yesterday, moving slowly to north west, going, I think, in the direction of Mrs. Poulteney's house. I gaze at her for few moments, watching intense her sad face expression, like she didn't want to go in that direction, so I thought " why don't I introduce myself", clearly wanting that to happened.

She almost vanish after carefully avoiding some trees. I packed up, throwed the pipe into my pocket, and lowering down the knoll, picking up the paste, but without any success. She disappeared entirely.

Parallel scene.

Jake moving down the road, trying to reach Bubblegums residence. He stopped for a second, thinking to pick up some flowers, thou he had a bouquet in his left arm hiding them in the back. Finn knew of his absence to find some major discovery of his past, telling Jake to send flowers to Bubblegum for amends. But why is he picking another set?

Back to the main scene.

Moving silently threw the shrubbery's, I found at last, the mysterious lady sitting on the ground watching the golf, apparently like waiting for someone, or some thing. I caught myself gazing at her again, but I've decided, not to disturb her, and I left in another direction, to an old mill. Just as I was living, I broked a branch with my feet, causing the woman a flinch, turning on my position. Now it was a different moment, not only me gazing, but her as well, and by looks of it she was worried and wondered in the same time, what I was doing so close of her "place". Her skin was even pale in the shade, her lips even redder, her mouth slightly opened, releasing a sharp white fang, exciting me to the my very bones, in that very second, I wanted her badly. Her long black hair covered half of her face, seeing only one cheek blush and her deep eyes picturing me, turning me into stone, like the monstrous daughter of Phorcys. I couldn't speak, only solution to my numbness, was to leave.

Parallel scene.

A loud knock.

- All right. I'm comin'! said Lady Rainicorn, going to open the kitchen back door. Opening it she saw Jake standing on the door post whistling. Lady was happier then the first gift Jake made her on they're second date.

- For the lovely young lady upstairs..., the yellow dog replied smirking.

Lady's face changed instantly to an angry one.

- ... and! he continued grabbing the rainicorn's hand, for the even more lovely one down!

Pulling the second bouquet out of nowhere. Lady then giggled.

Back to the main scene.

The herdsman was kind enough to pour me a coup of warm milk, right in the barn. The cow was just milked. I drank it all in a blink, because the journey was tiresome, filling it up again by the owner. After that I retreated to a small window to glance at the landscape.

- How much do I owe you? I then spoke to the herdsman, looking at him.

- A penny?

- Mm... . I nodded, turning my look again at the small window.

Out of the bloom, I saw again the lady from the dyke, now crossing the country road, again in the direction of Mrs. Poulteney's house. I quickly walked out the barn, next to the herdsman, stretching my arm with a penny, keeping my eye on "Tragedy".

- Thank you very much, I told the old herdsman. Do you know that lady?

The old man looked in the same angle.

- Aye, he slowly replied.

- Does she come this way often?

- Often enough. But she be no lady. She be the French lieutenant's whore.

I glanced at the old man, assorting my brown journey hat. I forgot to mention, that I left my old adventuring cloths to the dust, wearing a number a various gentleman's garment.

Parallel scene.

In Bubblegums main chamber, Lady rainicorn found her sitting on the couch and reading a book.

- From Mr. Finn, Miss Bubblegum, with his compliments, said Lady Rainicorn.

- Did he bring them himself? Bubblegum asked, pulling out a little note from the bouquet.

- No, Miss.

- Where is Mr. Finn?

- Donno, Miss. Didn't ask him.

- Ask who? Bubblegum inquired worried. After that swinged her arm to another table, showing Lady to put the vase with the flowers.

- He's servin' man, Miss.

- But I heard you speak to him.

- Yes Miss.

- What about? Bubblegum growled impatient.

- Oh, it was just the time of day, Miss.

- You will kindly remember that he comes from the Tree House, the pink woman said firmly.

- Yes, Miss... . Lady rainicorn sighted.

- If he makes advances, I wish to be told at once! Bubblegum said with a rude tone this time. Now bring me some barley water.

The poor rainicorn did only a bow behind her back, leaving Bubblegum to read the message, that said

For my beloved

Back to main scene.

- Madam?! I shouted, trying to catch up with her. She stopped, but was not looking in my direction. I regain then. I'm very sorry to have disturbed you just now. Trying to get near her, she avoided me again, walking just past me, but I've followed her. I gather you've recently become... secretary to Mrs. Poulteney? I asked smiling for her to see me, but I was like talking to a brick wall. I continued. May I accompany you? Since we walk in the same direction... . She then turned fast, not aware of me closing by, gasping.

- I prefer to walk alone, she then replied still not looking at me.

- May I introduce myself?... I asked breaking the ice.

- I know who you are...

How could've she know?

- Ah. Then...

- Kindly allow me to go on my way alone... , she interrupted me, and please tell no one that you have seen me in this place.

At last she looked at me, finishing the sentence, starring a little longer then I've expected. Something did fascinated her, but the beauty of this mysterious woman fascinated me even more.

I followed her, now entering the forest again, leaving the hill area, the mysterious woman after a few steps caught her blue satin dress in a bush branch, ripping it out, loosing her grippe, she were to fell down if I hadn't been there, catching her in my arms. Now I was holding her close, smelling her beautiful perfume, watching every inch of her face. After a while I spoke.

- Miss...

- Abadeer, she replied.

Again a moment of silence.

- I dread to think what would happen... if you one day turn your ankle in a place like this.

She was holding me for a second, realizing the closeness, she made a step back.

- I must go back.

I did not want that.

- Permit me to say something first. I know I am a stranger to you, but... , my words where interrupt bye some dogs barking. A father and his son hunting for pheasants. Miss Abadeer scared, retreated to nearby tree, letting me watch the two people and there dog. After they past, I continued the conversation.

- It's really not necessary to hide.

- No man who cares for his good name can be seen with the scarlet woman of Dulcisher. She wanted to leave again.

- Miss Abadeer... I've heard something of your circumstances. It cannot be any great pleasure being in Mrs. Poulteney's employ. Why don't you leave Dulcisher? I understand you have excellent qualifications. I should be happy to make inquiries...

- I cannot leave this place.

- But why? You have no family ties, I believe, that confine you to Dulcisher.

- I have ties.

- To this French gentleman? she got very worried when I pronounced the man. Permit me to insist. This things are like wounds. If no one dares speak of them, they fester. If he doesn't return... he was not worthy of you. If he returns...

- He will never return, Miss Abadeer interrupt, walking further and smiling.

- You fear he will never return?

- I know he will never return.

- I do not take your meaning.

She turned at me, watching.

- He is married.

The last two words left me in emptiness, not realizing her departure.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Hello dear viewers and readers. I've just finished chapters III - IV of "The French Lieutenant's Woman" as you know. Some of you complained that they are confused of the dialog's, or that the story is, in some way, hard to follow. Let me in light you with the situation. I know that you are not in my part of the country, or world, and I don't know how others uses it, but my condition is clear enough in my stories, when two characters have a conversation I use this symbol : - , and when they think to them selfs I use this symbol : "..", for there is a tricky part as well. When a conversation starts, the reader must be careful to spot when the characters conversation ends, and when it starts again. For example : '- I thought there was somebody in the room! the lawyer shouted' or '- The weather is nasty outside, John said, so you need to take an umbrella.' and the last one defined is ' - Don't you think you need to sharp that before you use it? The old man suggested. After that you can cut as many branches you'll need for the green fence.' The rest is pretty much the same. I'm sorry for the discomfort created. Thank you for the understanding, and now with chapter V - VI. If other questions arise, feel free to contact me.

Chapter V

Rest Day?

Finn awoke with a terrible headache, thirst and grumpiness. This time, the dream was exhausting and energetic, so our young adventurer had a lot of movement in his sleep, hitting stuff around the study desk, throwing them far in the room corner's. " Ohhh, I can't believe that girl was Marceline. It's to beautiful to be a dream. I'm so curious of the end. Perhaps I'll marry her… . Eh… who knows. Probably I'll end up with Bubblegum again". He barely lifted is body, trying hard to recover from the dream. In a glance, his eye's shifted open, remembering the fight he had last night with his brother. " Looks like I have to apologias to him… oh, but first I need to brush my teeth. If I dare only one word, he'll fall like a tree after you cut it, the poor fellow doesn't need this kind of treatment. I can't judge him by his foolishness. Oh well…". Finn lowered himself down the stairs into the kitchen, where he found Jake drinking his coffee with his eye's closed. BMo was sitting next to him waiving his hands in vane, smiling to the wall. After just looking at him for a while, the boy spoke.

- Aaa Jake, buddy, look I'm so sorry for last night. I was not in my full minds you know. I was tired and the Ice King… kind of pissed me off. I didn't wanted to insult you like that…

The yellow dog's eye's opened, just starring at the table. " Ah, shit, it's really bad, I can sense it, Jake will not speak to me again. I just know it".

- Understand that I'm human Jake… some times I burst, just like that… this kind of reactions are normal, you see?… he he…. The boy's smile faded. Jake didn't moved at all. But…

- Neah… I can't do this. It's to tiresome for me. Ha Ha. Of course I forgive you. We're brothers. We need to forgive each other, despite the situation.I was just messing around.

- Blob Jake. Ha ha. You had me there for a moment. Never do that to me again!

- Don't worry dude. Let's have breakfast!

- Yeah sure, and after that we will spend some time together.

- That will be awesome!

And yes, after the breakfast, Finn and Jake were sitting in the kitchen. The human was reading a book on the local human society of the world, and Jake was cracking some points on BMo's new game. As time was passing, the sun was getting high up the sky, provoking Finn to take a walk. "It is the first time in my life for feeling the need to just go into the field and simply walk, doing nothing", the boy thought to himself, " OK. OK. Fine! I'll do that after a couple more minutes". He then struck with his look a very interesting paragraph talking about the prostitutes in Europe, and how they influence the economy of the country's in the XIX-th century. Remembering the woman in his dream, that everyone considered her a whore. He came by this word multiple times in some books, referencing to a girl or woman that haves sex with more then one man for money. An insulting word, and at first he consider it disgusting, but then the sin thought came, challenging what he may have found some beautiful, and probably convincing them to stop that terrible deed. He's hero soul was engaging the situation. I'm saying a sinful thought because then he questioned how was it to have sex with a woman, just giving her money? The boy's mind wondered, blinking frequently. In some way detached, with his eye's still on the book, started a conversation with Jake about the subject, trying to find one's opinion. He jumped rather direct.

- Are there any prostitutes in Ooo?

- Wow man, I don't know, but it's a very rood thing to talk about…

- Oh come one Jake, don't be timid about it. It's normal to have any kind of conversations, on any topics/ subjects.

- Yeah OK, I understand but, it's weird tho, and to answer I just don't know, never seen a woman taking money for sex, and for that I thank the world. This are more civilized times.

- Listen to this then, " In 1857, it is estimated there were 80,000 prostitutes in the county of London.". London being a former human metropolis in Europe.

- Man, that's pretty much, Jake responded a little shocked.

- Yes… well, the boy continued, " Out of every 60 houses, one was a brothel. At a time when the male population of London, of all age's, was one and a quarter million. The prostitutes were receiving clients at a rate of two million per week".

- Two million!? One quarter million!? I thought humans were many, but not that many. Not even the population of Ooo reaches two million!

- Apparently they were more… , Finn nodded, not lifting his face from the book.

- Yeah…

- Let us see…,the boy started thinking, now having in his hand a pen and a sheet of paper, dropping the book on the far edge of the table. The male population was one quarter of a million? Well if we take a third for children and old men…, he was calculating, that means that outside of marriage… your Victorian gentleman could look forward to 2.4 fucks a week! The boy then looked quickly at Jake, now laughing his butt out.

- Since when are you good at math?

- You are behind with my progress Jake, if you really need to know, from an old book called 'Math for beginners and advanced'. It's quite simple to learn some elementary stuff.

- What ever man…

- And with that, I'm off. It's a beautiful day Jake, and I think I will go take a walk.

- Ok buddy, take care…

* * *

The sun was shining in the middle of the sky, showing that it was a summer afternoon. A deem cold wind was blowing from the south-east, from the Ice Kingdom, making Finn breath a healthy unpolluted air, but some how reminding him of the fresh air in the forest in the dream, while he was searching for fossils. He then thought if he was the only survivor of the human race, it was not a bad thing to build a monument or a museum in the memory of the mushroom war, how the locals call for that he will need to speak with Princess Bubblegum, being the head scientist in Ooo, and with her abilities searching and amass historical sources, it shouldn't be a problem. He then realized that no one in the realm did that, they didn't tried to discover there past. Finn forgot about the walk, now sitting on a large rock covered with moss near an edge of a forest, a couple of miles from the tree house. The boy was oblivious of what surrounded him, giving a chance for the dark shadow behind him to jump right in his back, but Finn didn't react.

- I knew it was you… , Finn said with his look undisturbed.

- Come on hero boy, you always loved to mess around.

- Not today Marcie. Not today…

- And whys that?

- I don't know… I just want to look at the view…

Seeing him like that, Marceline wanted to leave. Then a worm touch grabbed her hand, pulling her on the rock.

- Please. Stay with me Marceline. The vampire woman was a bit shocked. It's been a while since we've enjoyed each other's company…

- Finn… I… think I must go.

- Why? Do you have something better to do? "Ah shit, she hesitated my wish, it's clear as crystal that she doesn't give a fuck". Fin thought afterwords.

- No… I just. Need to finish a song, and it's getting kind of late. The vampire tried to avoid the humans look.

- You do that all day long? Don't you ever get bored? Just playing all by yourself?

- I NEVER GET BORED OF MY SONGS!, the vampire queen snapped in a second, almost turning into some kind of monster, now standing over Finn, now laying in silence.

- I'm sorry…. Finn responded with his eye's closed.

Realizing what she was doing, Marceline recovered her senses quickly. Her cold hands petting the boy's cheek.

You forgot how I react to my sensible stuff. I'm sorry…

- No, it's nothing, I probably overreacted. I'm the one who needs to apologies. I'm a fool, for taunting you in that manner. But I kind of miss you now and then, just thinking "what is she doing all day long? ", the two friends now sitting straight, I think that you are in some danger, and I can't help you. That troubles me.

- Oh my dear hero, she kissed him on the cheek, you don't need to be concerned about me. I can take care of my own. I know you care, and I love that about you. To answer your question, I travel a lot. I don't play the guitar all day long. You don't know nothing about me Finn. Not yet tho.

- You do this now, and did before we met? I mean…

- Sure… before Ash anyways. I've traveled the earth far and wide, seeking adventure, in places you can only dream about. Marceline smiled devilish.

- After that moment with the Ice King…

- Oh yes… Simon. He was a savior for me in my time of need. When my father was on a wild goose chase, Simon took care of me in his own way.

- I a minute, Ash is still alive?

- Yeah, sure… don't remember? We've beat the crap out of him, but not that hard, he survived…

- A yeah…

- Anyway Finn, thank you again for helping me. She landed a kiss on his cheek. I really need to go now, and… drop by my place now and then… see you later…

- Marceline wait! Finn interrupted her departure. Did you really loved him?

Marceline thought for a second.

- I liked him a lot, and I think I tried to love him, but with the thing that he did to me, the charm that existed, vanished… . Then the vampire flew away.

Finn realized what he needed to do. Go and find her teddy bear. Banal, but it will improve there relationship. "Let's head on to Candy Kingdom first…", the boy thought "…after that try to talk with Ash, don't know how. I'll think of that later… don't worry Marceline, something good will happen to you in the end…".

* * *

The day past by swiftly, in a race with the other times, and Finn arrived at the Candy Kingdom, finding Bubblegum still in her lab, tired.

- Hi there PB. Whats up?

- Oh hello Finn…, said Bubblegum trying to keep her head up straight. Sorry that I'm not in a good mood for talking, but I have finish this formula. If my calculations and measurements are correct, this "potion", so to speak, will enhance the fundamental base structure of the candy walls, making them approximately unbreakable, if someone like the Lich decides to attack.

- Approximately?

- Yeah… well… it needs more thinking.

- Aha. Well, if you…

- I know I know, it was not a princess, it was Marceline. I know, I have my spies Finn.

The boy glared suspicious.

- If you say so…

- Thank you for the good work.

- Yes… aaa, right, do you have some shape shifting potions?

- Why do you ask me this so suddenly?… Bubblegum said scratching her chin.

- I need them for a quest, I have to be incognito, if you know what I mean… that was the point of arriving here.

- No Finn, I'm not a magician, I'm a scientist, I don't do that kind of work, and shape shifting is a dangerous business, I have a device that could change your molecule structure, but I will not guarantee your safe returning to normal.

- Radical, aaa okeee then, I'm off, sorry for interrupting.

- Bye Finn, take care of yourself! The pink princess smiled.

* * *

And with that our young adventurer left the Candy Kingdom, planning to go at the Tree House first, grabbing supply's for the journey ahead. Who knows what Ash was up to, and if he would want to kill him, so the boy needed to prepare quite thoroughly. The Tree House was empty, finding only BMo talking to himself like always. "Jake must be at Lady's", Finn thought. "Being a wizard, I must be swift, and if he tries to cut me down, I'll fill him with this". His old chest of weapons reviled what was an old crossbow. "A couple of iron bolts, a cloak and I'm ready". Indeed he was prepared, like an assassin and Ash wouldn't stand a chance.

This moments benefit the wise man, and the courageous knight, marching on foot up the dusty road, to the encounter, or to the problem, giving the boy time to meditate upon how he will act. The final solution was the weapon, first movement, try to take the answer not by force, but by speech craft. One thing that he learned from the old human books, that the words can wiled a much greater power, then the sharp blade of a sword.

It was nearly at dusk, when Finn arrived at his place, and the emptiness ignored his shouts or knocks. He realized that Ash wasn't home. "His probably hanging in the wizards town at a tavern or in some magic shop", the boy thought. So he did. The old wizards town, but I crudely call it that, it was a majestic city, surrounded by great walls of stone, and into each corner, tower guards reign over the crowded ocean of people, making way through the streets. The city was into the far west, hidden into a mountains gorge, were the rivers of the old cut it open. I want to point out that nobody knows what lies beyond the city, many say that the gorge itself connects The Land of Ooo with the ancient continent, only the inhabitants know the truth. The city is an old medieval English town, builded some time in 1400, with inns and markets, a lords manor, now in the full functionality of a council office, administration and law distribution, and last but not least, a some sort of cathedral, now a guild of few necromancers. The necromancers are not viewed by the wizards in a positive manner, seeking death as the ultimate answer to all, it struggles with the wizards of the nature and order, the bad acts of the so called Lich, are not approved by the council, so black magic is contained by far. Finn hailed the guardsman at the gate, and the doors where open. The boys ears had to struggle with a noisy crowed, of yelling merchants, costumer complaints and other sorts of noises made by moving caravans, entering and going through what appears to be another gate, at the other end of the city. Traveling by foot, was not easy, and not to be recognize was the main problem for our hero, and he badly needed a shape shifting potion, at least temporarily, but luck was sure to come. His attention was focused on a lizard merchant., who apparently was calling for him.

- Hey you! You look like the kind for a rough bargain! What say you? Buy an amulet? I have many for wizards of all kind, filled with magical powers!

- No! I'm not interested in amulets!

- But you didn't even look! Come on, don't be a spoiled sport! I'm sure there's something here, even for you! I say, what form of wizard are you anyway?

- The kind not to mess with! Finn responded.

- I see, your a keen one. I have just the thing for you!…

- No I'm not interested! And the boy wanted to leave the annoying merchant.

- A shape shifting amulet!.. The lizard continued, and the adventurer stopped.

- How much is it? And how does it work?

- Ohohooo! It shapes the very fabric of your atoms! With the power of your mind and concentration, you will be anyone or anything you'll think of.

- Anyone? Really?…

- Yessss, for a price of nearly 30 gold pieces.

- I don't have that amount. We can bargain for 20.

- Hmm, the lizard thought, very well then 20 it is!

Not be seen by the people, Finn took refuge in an alley. He didn't exactly knew, who it will be, so he thought a character from his books. "I know, I think of Richard the Lionheart! He was a robust dude. I'll handle Ash with him". So he did. In that very moment, the amulet glowed strongly in the dark alley, reveling a red light sparkling. His body started to shiver, and in the next moment, a bright crude man, with a pale complexion and a blond red beard, blue eye's and 7 feet tall, stood in the alley. He was wearing a chain mail armor, with a red cross on he's chest, a long shield and a saber tied at the waist, but only the green backpack was giving him away. It didn't matter, for the spell was complete, and our boy entered the first tavern he saw.

Approaching slowly the bar, with suspicious eye's following him, Finn encountered a cyclop attending the costumers with beverages. "If I'll not order ale, I'm as good as dead".

- Give me the strongest ale you've got! The boy commanded, with a strong deep voice.

- Ha ha ha ha! You look like a fine one don't you?! I'm Galor, the innkeeper, and I'm telling you that we don't have Corian Ale. We've run out of it! But tell you this, I'll fill your handle with the Wizards Liquor. It's not that strong, but it will stuff the beast…

- Very well then…

-That will be 10 doubloons.

Finn started drinking, and a slight tinkle struck his tongue.

- So what are you then? None of my business, but it's better to ask then presume…

- I'm aa… a witch hunter…

- Not many of you, lurking around this parts. First I thought , you be more of a crusader type. We've get plenty of those weirdos around here.

- Crusaders?

- Yessss, the cyclop petted his sharp brown beard, humans from the old continent, they say, came here a couple of years ago, caring the cross with them, trying to convert the town for there own bunch, saying that we are miracles after The Great War, children of God, mythical beings brought to life, by the hand of the Savior. All bullshit to me! And you look like human, bad business to us folk.

Finn almost had a heart attack, hearing that humans still existed some where in this world, but he faked he's reaction.

- You are human! How come you didn't know all of this?!

- I'm… from the south, came by boat.

- I understand. So humans still exist, I'm surprised even from the south. It doesn't matter now, drink, drink, and serve another one, need to serve my costumers, humans also…

- Thank you… and I need to ask you something. Did a wizard, named Ash stepped by here, I… have some business to deal with him, the cyclop played full, and 5 gold for the trouble, but I assure you there will be no trouble, only talk…

- Upstairs, second snug, but don't tell him I've send you!

The second floor was pretty spacious, and the snug rooms were not that private, only carved big opens in the walls, not covered, and Finn took a walk among them, trying to find Ash. A powerful girl giggle was heard from in the far end of the floor, and our hero went to investigate in that part. At round table he found Ash, a tall grayish humanoid with a slick lock of white hair in the middle of his appalling face. The perverted creature was touching the young girls private places of her body, trying to raise her disposition in this crude manner into bringing her back to his place to shag, but the wizard alarmed himself by seeing the tall man standing next to there snug room.

- Is there a problem dude? Ash asked.

- No no, Finn responded, but all the other rooms are full, can you spare a little place for me? I'll be off just as I finish my drink, it wont be long and I'm tired… . Finn complained

- Yeah sure… if I think about it, and he pushed the whore rudely at aside, I could use a good chat with a stranger. I like to discover new things, and by the looks of it, a human also. I bet you got a good story!

- I don't have pretty tales Mr. , the disguised boy answered sitting at one of edges of the table, I've come to this city to explore new things… and probably business…

- I understand, and tell me… what are you anyway? A warrior by trade?

- Neah…, just a traveler, seeking his fortune. Our hero needed to be quick about killing him, if he suspects something, so the crossbow was armed and ready under the table, holding it with his right hand aiming at his guts.

- Yeah, I've heard that humans are still alive, somewhere around this planet. The town is not the same as it use to be, since you folk came. Now it's just a border, patrolled heavily by guards, not letting any bagger or nut in. And thats the truth, wondering around with your arrogant monotheistic religion. And of course there is that new illness you've brought…

- Illness?…

- Yeah… making fun of me?

- Sorry, I'm from the south, traveled by boat, I'm not from above the border.

- I see. Yeah, no wonder. They are so dirty, and they don't even bathe. You look more clean then them. The plague they call it, serious stuff. I hear there's no cure…

- But what happened?

- Who really knows? The bastards returned to a former stage of they're history, I've heard from a friend of mine who traveled to there medieval kingdoms. Because of the great war, they've agreed to return to a more basic meaning of living life, and very few technology to use, only in special conditions. Damn humans, it was worse with one, now they are a whole bunch! Say now… you have a familiar backpack, now that I see…

- Oh? And Finn's finger was trembling on the crossbow's trigger.

- Yeah, it reminds me of that human boy Finn!, damn boy, because of him I've lost any chance of getting back with my ex… that little vampire cunt.

- I don't know what you are talking about! Vampires? In my country if you speak of this shit, you've got a free ticket to the stake. I'm a witch hunter myself… , Finn faked it, to calm Ash down, but it was not easy for him to hear an insult at the address of the Marceline.

- Oh… I understand… well, many witches left The Land of Ooo, to go to the human kingdoms, to full around, and make money…

- So I've heard…

- If you come for business, just let me know, I've got a few friends who you can sell stuff for a good price.

- Yeah… well I got a few of that stuff… can you tell me some names?

- There is Wolf, that you can sell magic weapons and amour, there is Annabelle, the Arch-witch, but don't mess with her, I've steered my business to her now and then, good bargain, there is…

- This witch, Annabell, do you trust her? I mean Are you sure I can sell some enchanted items for a good price?

- Yeah Yeah sure. Just a couple of months ago, I've sold her a teddy bear. She wanted badly one. I don't remember why…

- Aha. Good. Where does she live?

- Two block's up, after the tavern, you will see a long left, and at the end of it, right next to depot, is her house.

- Thanks Ash. I must be going now. I'm in a hurry…

- You're welcome. Wait a minute, how do you know my name?!…

His words where left in vain, because our hero was long gone, now heading to the witches house, to find he's beloved vampire her teddy bear. I didn't took our hero long to find it, wondering the street, as we speak, in an oddly silence. The street was not that patrolled by guards or merchants, only housing old shacks and abandoned depots, and at the slightest quake it will all come down. For the young adventurer, there was no time for admiring the scenery, because a band of robber's jumped in his path, in front, and from behind, humans and lizard men alike, armed with clubs. Against the might of the sword the clubs have no chance, but the odds where deem for our hero to fight that great numbers. But after a moment, one the bandit's spoke.

- Say now, thats a nice head you have on your shoulders! Give us what you got, and we let you live.

- I'm not afraid of you! I'll fight!

- I will drink from your skull! The infuriated bandit shouted, mustering he's companions to attack.

Finn positioned himself, with his shield up front, and sword back, waiting one of the bandits to finish his hit, and after cutting him with the sword. At first, the strategy succeeded, to implant a full blow in one of the bandits neck. The remaining three in front, backed off, and the other two at the rear holding there position. The bleeding bandit was still alive, struggling on the ground with his hand covering the cut. A second bandit jumped at Finn, but he was much quicker, so the boy dodged his hit. Another bandit from behind was preparing a sneak attack, and with an easy swing Finn fended off the blow, taking cover with his back against the wall. Now the bandits where surrounding him into a semi circle. Our hero knew the outlaws will never give up for anything, except a terrifying struck to shape there lines. So he throed himself in one who apparently was the gang's leader, punching the man with the shield knocking him down, and for the final blow the head was crushed with the pointy edge of the triangular protector. In that moment the bandits scattered in fear seeing the bloody head of there boss.

Rain started dropping from the sky after a brutal thunder, and the silence was only disturbed by the metal sound of rain falling on the boy's armor. A puddle of blood was forming around the first victim, still alive crying for help, but Finn ignored the muttering continuing the path he proposed in the beginning. The witches shack was like an abandoned small depot fixed for some time. He knocked at a wide iron door, but no sound. He knocked again more louder and more impatient. At the center of the iron door a flap opened raveling a pear of angry yellow eye's. The eye's asked.

- Who are you and whats your business?!

- My name is Finn the Human and I'm seeking Annabelle the witch. I need her help!

The eye's closed for a bit making the look more intense.

- In a moment!

The flap closed, leaving the boy in silence for minutes. After a while, the flap opened again.

- Come in! Don't forget I'm watching you, so no funny stuff! Or you'll die!

The inside was well decorated, red and brown wall carpets, red leather furniture to go with the carpets, dusty candle brass and green transparent hangings. Books scattered all over the place,and alchemical apparatuses filled with different sorts of chemicals. In the middle of the room a tall woman wearing a red gown. He could so by her shapes that in the past, she was a beautiful woman, now aged by time. He reminded him of his mother in a way, just thinking how it was of having one. He was deeply impressed. In the left the yellow eye's took form, and a horned black demon was standing next to him. The old woman spoke calmly.

- What do you want for me human?

- A wizard named Ash sold you teddy bear, who belong to a dear friend that I love so much. I came to you to take it away, of course for a fee.

- I speak to what exists, not to appearances. I don't make deals with lies. The woman wanted to leave.

- NO! WAIT!

The woman stood still, but the demon took an aggressive stance. Finn ripped the amulet from his neck, returning to normal, raveling a young man at the age of sixteen. The witch turned and spoke again.

- I can not give you the bear.

- I'll pay you anything! I'll trade this amulet then, Please tell me it isn't so?!

- The teddy bear is with my niece. Only she may change her mind alone…

- Where is she then?

- I'm right here Finn. A third voice spoke. The girl was about five years old, with long black hair, green eyes and a very white face, like she was suffering of some illness.

- Please little girl. You need to understand. That teddy bear was sold without my friends approval by a jerk who thought she cared about. The bear was a friend from childhood.

- I don't need material goods Finn. There is nothing you can give me.

The boy knelled near the little girl.

- I've been threw a lot little girl… .

- Call me Sasha please. I don't like people calling me little girl. Sasha interrupted.

- Sasha… please, you have to understand that a love her. Returning her teddy bear will mean a lot to her… . Finn bowed his head, not wanting Sasha to see him cry.

- If you truly desire that, you need to give in return something of equal valor.

Finn stood in shock.

- I… I have nothing of valor… I mean, he reached for his fathers sword, I do have something… , he puts the sword down at Sasha's feet, it was given to me by my father, when I've become of age. He putted it a dungeon made by himself, for I to find it. Indeed it has greatness, valor and love, and I give it to you in exchange of the teddy bear…

- Then I shall answer to your offering. Take it. The bear is yours. The girl spoke wisely.

- I thank you. Now I must take my leave. Fair well and thank you again.

Never in his life, made such a sacrifice, but the thought of being with Marceline was more greatly then others in the world. Finn was at the door opening it sad, when the girl called for him.

- Finn!

As he turned, the sword was coming strait at him, but he didn't dodge, he just cached it.

- I hope you've learned your lesson… , the girl continued, fair well to you, and good luck. Finn simply smiled at her.

Now victorious of what he accomplished, Finn returned to the streets filled with people, putting on again the amulet so that he could have safe passage out of the city. Up close, two men dressed in same outfits started to follow him. They where doing that for some time, seeing him getting out of that alley, confused of what they saw. Finn noticed the stalkers, and by that he stopped at a fountain in the center of the bazaar.

- Hey you! One of the crusaders shouted. From what regiment do you belong?

- I belong from no regiment. I'm just a traveler.

The two crusader toked out there swords.

- You are coming with us! In the name of his Holiness!

Finn prepared himself, but 10 city guards surrounded the three of them.

- Halt! What are you doing here?! You know you are not aloud to use weapons in the city! And I'm talking of you humans! The fine is 500 gold pieces!

- We will not pay anything! One of the crusaders shouted. This man is one of us, a traitor and a deserter! We have authority on him!

- You heard the crusader?! Come with us! The guards captain spoke.

- No! I'm not a crusader! I'm a boy, look, I'm Finn! He smashed the amulet. I don't care about the fucking amulet. I need to leave now.

- We don't know who you are, the captain said, you are a human child, and you need to be in care of them!

- What?! The boy screamed.

- The boy is with me! An old voice echoed from above. It was the Ice King levitating as always because of his magic beard.

- Ice king? The captain continued, aa yes, ok then. Crusaders I'm sorry, involving the circumstances, you no longer have authority. So I want you two to leave immediately.

Of course the crusaders made a fuss about it, but where discarded by the guards. Outside the city gates, Finn gaze at his enemy.

- Hey don't stare at me like that, I've just saved your butt. The Ice King said.

- Yeah, but why?

- Aaaa… Now that I think about it. I don't actually know. The king looked confused. Probably because I sense you were doin something lovely…

- Right…. Ok… I'm leaving. Thanks…

- Sure. That what I get for saving Ooo's hero. A simple thanks, but without a meaning.

* * *

It was late at night when he returned to the tree house, finding Jake asleep. Finn was now relived of what he accomplished. He learned a great lesson this day, and he hopes his acts will comfort him in the future, and he hopes of a better life, thinking of course at Marceline. A life with her.

From the branches a familiar white figure appeared giggling creepy. The sounds of children covered the tree house. The creature gazed inside threw the window, finding the two heroes sleeping. A sadistic laughter followed, and the figured disappeared.

* * *

P.S. Sorry for the delay, chapter VI next time. I'll be quick about it.


End file.
